The vast and ever-increasing amount of information made available on the web makes it difficult for users to readily find the desired information. For example, a simple search query on a topic may result in millions of results returned. While this is an improvement, it remains a daunting task to then peruse these results for the desired information.
Search engine technology has improved by attempting to find related or relevant other information to present in the results to the given search user. For example, social features are increasingly integrated within the search engine results page of the main search engines. However, there are many different environments such as social networking sites and messaging sites, for example, now in existence in which users may not want to leave a given technology to then perform a search using the mainstream search engines. For example, users of social media sites are often tempted to further explore concepts or persons shared in a social media post.